A Song of Heart
by Toya Veg
Summary: Sakura volta para a sua cidade natal, Konoha, depois de um ano fazendo intercâmbio no exterior. O que ela pensava era voltar para a sua rotina de sempre com sua mãe e irmã, bagunças na escola com seus melhores amigos Ino e Sai e as briguinhas de sempre com Karin e suas barbies, só que ela não esperava que todos os seus planos iriam pelos ares com a chegada da banda Rocket Rock.
1. A Chegada

**Autora:** Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, como todos sabem, eles são uma criação do Kishimoto-san, apenas alguns são de minha autoria.

Me inspirei nessa história em um filme que assisti e achei bem a cara de uma fanfic de Sakura e Sasuke, como muitas que já li aqui, inevitavelmente colocarei algumas cenas do filme, mas distorcerei para que possa fazer parte da minha narração sem que se torne um plágio. E claro a história pode tomar vários rumos e não será necessariamente a mesma de onde me inspirei, para quem ler e já tenha o assistido.

Classificação +16, mas pode futuramente mudar para +18.  
Críticas sempre bem vindas, é construtivo.  
Cometem nos capítulos para que assim eu possa continuar com a mesma animação que escrevi o primeiro, e saber o que todos que leem estão achando.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - A Chegada**

Meu avião finalmente havia chegado em Konoha. Depois de um ano fazendo intercâmbio em Nova Jersey, eu estava voltando para casa e como muitos dizem, não existe lugar melhor que o nosso doce lar. Deixar minha mãe e minha irmã sozinhas em casa foi um pouco complicado, pois as duas são piores que crianças de oito anos, porém são boas pessoas; tá minha irmã Saya não é tanto assim, ela tem treze anos e esta na fase aborrecente da vida, é uma pestinha para falar a verdade, veste minhas roupas, entra no meu quarto e vasculha tudo sem minha permissão, ou seja quando eu chegar em casa tudo deve ter sumido.

Minha mãe Mebuki é uma mulher um tanto.. como posso dizer? Louca? Sim, minha mãe é meio louca, mas ela faria qualquer coisa por mim. Tem quase quarenta anos diz para todo mundo que não a conhece que tem trinta, é do tipo mãe convencida que gosta de fazer o papel de irmã quando saímos juntas. Que bom que estava a apenas alguns minutos dela.

Depois de descer do avião, reparei que na pista próximo ao lugar onde estavam todos os passageiros do meu voo parava um jatinho particular de uma banda que na verdade eu não conhecia. Passei um ano fora da minha cidade natal e do outro lado do continente para que eu pudesse saber quem eram, então não dei muita importância.

Peguei minhas malas e me direcionei a saída na qual se encontra minha linda mãe que senti tanta falta, corri em sua direção com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, larguei todas as minhas coisas e lhe abracei bem forte.

– Que saudade minha pequena Sakura - a ouvi dizer enquanto me apertava em seus braços e começava um choro baixo.

– Eu também estava com muita saudades mãe - respondi sorrindo mesmo que ela não pudesse ver - Mas ei, não chora - me separei dela e segurei seu rosto - Agora eu estou aqui - sorri mais uma vez.

– É, e eu não vou te deixar mais longe de mim por tanto tempo assim - enxuguei as lágrimas de suas bochechas com os polegares e peguei minhas malas de volta - Vamos para casa ?

– Vamos sim - saímos em direção ao carro - Quero saber em que condições se encontram minhas coisas.

– Ora Sakura, não seja má - ela riu - Sua irmã não mexeu em nada.

– Até parece que não conhece a filha que tem - emburrei e ela riu outra vez.

Depois de jogar minha coisas no porta- malas do carro entrei no banco do passageiro e minha mãe foi ao volante, ela finalmente resolveu aprender a dirigir. Quase meio ano enchendo sua paciência para que ela parasse de pegar táxi que nas muitas vezes saiam para lá de caros e comprasse um carro e tirasse a carteira, facilitaria muito a vida dela.

Chegamos em casa, o apartamento ficava no oitavo andar, tínhamos muitos vizinhos, totalmente fofoqueiros na verdade, adoravam se meter na minha vida e sempre sabiam quando eu saia ou chegava, praticamente tomavam conta de mim.

Segui até a sala e vi minha irmã sentada no sofá com a amiga Yuki, as duas estavam assistindo um programa de auditório na qual falava sobre uma banda famosa e blá blá blá, eu não estava muito afim de saber e ela nem notava sua irmã que não via a um ano parada na porta da sala de estar esperando uma recepção calorosa.

– Oh meu deus - ela deu um grito que pensei que era por mim - O lindo do Sasuke já chegou, ele voltou para a cidade Yuki - e segui-se mais outro grito na qual era acompanhado da segunda pessoa ao seu lado.

– Olá queria irmã - falei chamando sua atenção - Estou de volta.

– Oi estranha - respondeu e praticamente pulou em mim com tudo - Ai não sabe como senti sua falta - ela sorriu - Já tinha até me esquecido que não era filha única.

– Peste - a olhei com cara de tédio.

– Depois vou olhar sua bagagem - Saya voltou para o sofá e mudou de canal.

– Se atreva e perde as mãos - e fingiu que não me ouviu.

Resolvi ir até o meu quarto matar a saudade da minha cama, olhei em volta e estava tudo do jeito que eu havia deixado, porém limpo. Joguei minhas malas em algum canto e me joguei na cama de casal que não estava ali quando eu sai de casa. Minha mãe é o máximo.

* * *

Tédio, tédio e mais tédio naquela reunião sobre tudo o que iríamos fazer em Konoha. Mal cheguei e não deu tempo nem de respirar o ar que aquela cidade tinha, a minha cidade natal. Era meu lugar preferido no mundo, depois de viajar em turnê em vários países desse lado do continente, eu sabia que não existia lugar melhor para se viver do que Konoha.

Olhei para o Gaara e ele estava mexendo no celular e de vez enquanto mirava o nosso agente Shikamaru fingindo que estava ouvindo tudo o que ele falava; Virei para Naruto e este estava dormindo em cima da mesa, como sempre, ninguém nem se importava mais; Neji este sim anotava mentalmente tudo o que ele ouvia, era o tipo certinho mas não deixava de ser o mal humorado e sério da banda; A Temari, irmã do Gaara também prestava atenção no que o Shikamaru dizia mas só porque ele era o seu namorado.

– Certo, então vão para os seus quartos e estejam prontos dentro de meia hora para que possamos ir gravar o comercial okay ? - depois de dizer isso me encarou - Nada de gracinhas Sasuke - ralhou - Você sabe que isso é necessário!

– Necessário para divulgar a banda no exterior - repeti o que ele sempre dizia.

– Isso!

– Okay - me levantei - Estou saindo já, preciso de um banho - e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Fui direto para o banheiro. Me despi rapidamente e entrei em baixo do chuveiro aproveitando a sensação da água morna em minha pele, quase chegando a ser uma massagem. Demorei um pouco mais para aproveitar um dos únicos momentos em que eu tenho paz, é, era quando eu estava no banho aproveitando somente o som da água bater em mim e piso branco do espaço dentro do box.

Já estava vestindo minha camisa quando escuto batidas na porta do meu quarto, nem cheguei a responder quando vejo Naruto entrado animado com um pote de ramen nas mãos.

– Vamos lá Teme - sentou na ponta da minha cama - Só falta você - ele me olhou - Até a Temari já está pronta.

– Sério ? - perguntei não acreditando - Então eu cochilei no chuveiro.

– Teme, o comercial é do quê mesmo ? - ele me olhou confuso enquanto terminava o seu macarrão.

– Não faço ideia - fui em direção a porta - Vamos logo perguntar ao Neji.

Saímos do quarto em direção a recepção onde todos estavam nos esperando, era bom me preparar para a chuva de fãs que da qual eu conseguia escutar os gritos naquele momento. Espero dessa vez não sair com a camisa rasgada, eu gostava muito dessa que usa, ganhei da minha mãe. Por falar nela, não vejo a hora que me livrar disso e ir vê-la ainda hoje.

Antes que eu pudesse cochichar ao Hyuuga para perguntar sobre o que era o comercial, Shikamaru já estava fazendo uma revisão sobre o que tinha dito hoje pela manhã na reunião.

– Eu sei que muitos de vocês não escutaram um palavra do que eu disse - ele me olhou irritado - Por estou repetindo, por favor, não esqueça de fazer tudo o que o diretor mandar, é importante que estejam atentos. - olhou para a namorada - Sobre o desodorante masculino, nineman dos Estados Unidos.

– Entendemos, não se preocupe - Gaara responde olhando o caminho pela janela da limousine.

Entramos no prédio da CTK- TV emissora que era parceira de alguma outra da América do Norte, para que pudéssemos gravar esse bendito comercial e ir dar um pausa. O diretor estava com tudo pronto, as câmeras colocados em lugares estratégicos e o painel para a cena.

– Todos prontos ? - ele perguntou depois de nos posicionar - Cena um, tomada um.

E então começamos, fingimos que estava saindo de um show suados e Temari chegava mais perto de todos os meninos e dizia.

– Nossa tem algum gato morto aqui ? - então ela pega da sua bolsa um desodorante nineman e joga na minha direção e então o apertei já que era spray e passei em minha volta e depois entreguei para os outros meninos.

– Gato tem. Morto? Não mais - sorri para a loira e depois para a câmera - Ninemen, o desodorante da Rocket Rock que te faz um rock star.

– Corta - gritou o diretor - Muito bom Sasuke - ele veio e apertou minha mão - O sorriso final foi o ponto certo.

Nem esperei o cara terminar de falar e fui em direção ao jardim respirar. Era cheio de plantas exóticas, mais parecia um museu de plantas do que um jardim de emissora de TV. Me senti no banco e peguei o celular com a intenção de ligar para casa, queria avisar a minha mãe que estava na cidade, ela com certeza gritaria no telefone e me xingaria por não ter lhe dito nada. É Mikoto Uchiha não era nada fácil.

* * *

**Autora :** E ai, o que acharam ? Posso continuar ? Espero comentários de vocês para que assim possa continuar escrevendo os capítulos. Depende de vocês haha.  
Comentem, recomende, favoritem e assim terão mais capítulos.  
Bom, é isso, até o próximo!


	2. Inspetora de plantas exóticas

**Autora:** Então, não sabia se tinham gostado do capítulo passado ou não, por isso demorei um tempão para postar novamente. Hum.. espero que gostem desse :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Inspetora de plantas exóticas**

Estava olhando para o teto do meu quarto, aproveitando a minha cama nova e espaçosa, pensando em como eu senti falta de tudo aquilo, da minha família, da minha casa, dos meus amigos... Mas não que o intercâmbio tenha sido ruim, claro que não, foi ótimo.

Conheci pessoas que falavam outra língua, lugares diferentes, foi um ano muito proveitoso, mas nada melhor como a nossa casa.

– Alô ? - peguei meu celular ao meu lado, tinha acabado de tocar e sem me importar em olhar no visor quem ligava, atendi.

– Testuda minha - Ino, minha melhor amiga gritou do outro lado da linha - Que saudade, desce agora! Você tem muita coisa para me contar.

– Agora ? - perguntei manhosa e com preguiça de sair de casa.

– Sim, agora!

– Tá - desliguei e me levantei já indo em direção a saída.

Desci as escadas porque infelizmente no meu prédio não tinha elevador e olha que são muitos andares, mas já estava acostumada a fazer isso todos os dias. Quer dizer ... Era acostumada, não sei agora, mas descer era o de menos.

Saí do prédio e dei de cara com Ino e sua nova scooter. Legal, já sabia com quem pegaria carona para a escola.

– Vamos na casa do Sai - ela disse me entregando o capacete - Ele tá louco para te mostrar a nova coleção de plantas dele.

– Plantas ? Oh não ... - bati a mão na testa.

– Você esqueceu o presente dele não é ? - ela riu enquanto eu subia na garupa.

– Ai.. Você sabe um lugar em que podemos conseguir alguma ?

– Olha para quem você tá perguntando isso - Ino entendia tudo de plantas, flores, jardinagem em geral, mas não era uma colecionadora compulsiva desse tipo de coisa como Sai.

Seguimos pela avenida, passando por umas lojas que pareciam bem legais e que a um ano atrás não existia.

– Vamos ali depois ? - perguntei para Ino apontando para uma vitrine que tinha escrito "Liquidação até amanhã", "50% de desconto em todos os produtos".

– Vamos com certeza - ela olhou rapidamente voltando a atenção para a rua - Não sabia que estava em liquidação - sorriu eufórica, também era amante da moda.

– Bom saber que você já comprou naquela loja - sorri - Quer dizer que está aprovada.

– Aprovadíssima - soltou um gritinho e percebi que começamos a parar - Chegamos - estacionou a scooter mas continuou montada.

– Não vai comigo ? - perguntei confusa enquanto lhe passava o capacete.

– Não mesmo - ela riu - Eles não vendem as plantas.

– Terei que pegar emprestado - disse fazendo aspas com os dedos

– Boa sorte - minha amiga sorriu novamente - Estarei esperando para corremos.

– Okay ... - coloquei o capuz do meu moletom na cabeça e segui em direção ao jardim.

* * *

– Mãe ... Espe.. Mãe deixa eu falar - já estava impaciente, dona Mikoto não parava de reclamar por não ter sido avisada da minha chegada - Eu já estou indo lhe ver.

Ela tinha descobrido que eu estava na cidade por um programa de tevê adolescente, e irada por não saber que seu filho, seu bebê já estava em casa. Nunca cresci para ela, e isso era algo que também não iria acontecer, ao seus olhos serei sempre o seu filhotinho.

Não prestei atenção no que mais minha mãe havia dito depois, mas tinha ouvido um barulho entre umas plantas estranhas mais a frente. Segui até o local me perguntando se seria mais uma fã maluca.

– Até mais tarde mãe - desliguei antes dela dizer mais alguma coisa.

Olhei curioso para a pessoa que se encontrava encolhida perto de uma palmeira diferente de todas que já vi, e mais algumas outras.

– Olá ? - ela se assustou com minha voz e virou levantando rapidamente deixando seu capuz cair sobre as costas e revelando seus fios rosas. Isso ai, ROSA.

– Oi, desculpa atrapalhei alguma coisa ? - ela escondia algo em suas costas.

– Não .. Mas o que faz aqui ? - perguntei esperando por algum ataque de histeria que minhas fãs geralmente dão.

– É .. Eu ...Eu. Sou da inspeção de plantas exóticas - respondeu rapidamente -Isso, inspetora - confirmou para si mesma e continuou.

– Está vendo esta aqui ? - me mostrou a planta que escondia atrás de si - Está muito doente, por isso vou leva-la para descobrir o que tem e tratar - fazia uma cara séria e engraçada, ela era muito bonita, os olhos verdes, a pele clarinha, e os cabelos estranhamente rosa lhe davam um charme.

– Inspetora de plantas exóticas ?

– Sim e com sua licença preciso ir logo antes que ela morra sem adubo - estava quase correndo para longe quando segurei seu braço.

– Seu cabelo é natural ? - que pergunta idiota Sasuke.

– Não - respondeu confusa - Você já viu alguma garota com o cabelo naturalmente rosa ? Provavelmente um E.T - ela riu do próprio comentário - Eu sou loira, mas não gosto... Por isso o rosa, é diferente.

– Diferente mesmo - sorri e segurei uma mecha do seu cabelo.

– Sasuke - ouvi Shikamaru me gritar e virei para lhe responder.

– Estou aqui com a ... - virei de volta para a garota mas ela não estava mais lá.

Meu produtor se aproximou do local onde estava com o celular na mão e uma cara de quem tinha acabado de falar com uma mãe revoltada e depois olhou a nossa volta.

– Com quem ? - perguntou confuso.

– Inspetora de plantas exóticas... - respondi meio incerto.

– Deixa de graça Sasuke, isso não existe - ele disse. Garota esperta veio só pegar a planta estranha.

– Dona Mikoto está furiosa Sasuke - continuou - Vai logo ver ela antes que me jogue praga de mãe. Você já reparou como essas pragas funcionam ?

– Tá, estou indo - sai do jardim lembrando de como a garota estranha era bonita. Será que a veria de novo? E ouvi Shikamaru resmungar.

– Mulheres são problemáticas.

-#-

Cheguei no apartamento da minha família e fui recebido por um abraço forte, mas tão forte que senti que estava ficando roxo. Depois de uns segundos fui solto e apertado nas bochechas.

– Meu bebê como você está grande - minha mãe me olhou do pé a cabeça - Mas está magrinho, não estão te alimentando ? Vou matar o Shikamaru se te deixar passar fome - disse tudo de uma vez enquanto me puxava para dentro.

– Mãe eu estou bem - falei enquanto me sentava no sofá - Não estou passando fome.

– Chiyo - dona Mikoto gritou para a senhora que sempre cuidou de mim, de todos nós na verdade - Prepare o prato preferido do Sasuke.

– Não estou com fome mãe - disse, mas ela fez questão de ignorar.

– O menino Sasuke está em casa ? - Chiyo-baa-sama apareceu na sala e veio em minha direção para me abraçar e levantei para retribui - Como está magrinho.

– Até a senhora ? - fiz um bico

– Vou preparar agora mesmo seus taquitos recheados - se distanciou voltando para a cozinha.

Sentei novamente no sofá branco de couro que minha mãe tanto adorava, era como seu terceiro filho. Isso terceiro porque além de mim existe o meu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

– Onde está o seu filho ? - perguntei enquanto a olhava chegar mais perto de mim parar me abraçar outra vez.

– Seu irmão está na empresa com seu pai - respondeu e passava a mão no meu cabelo.

– Hum - me limitei na resposta.

– Você é sempre tão calado - me observou - Nenhuma namorada querido ? Alguma menina que tenha despertado seu interesse ?

– Não - demorei alguns minutos para lhe responder pensando na garota de hoje mais cedo, precisava encontra-la de novo.

– Que pena - disse olhando para o retrato da minha sobrinha Sora - Queria tanto uma netinha.

– Você já tem uma neta mãe.

– Sim, mas é filha de Itachi - me olhou - Agora aguardo um seu, Sasuke querido.

– Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo mãe - ouvi a campainha tocar e Mikoto foi atender.

– Vovó - escutei o gritinho de Sora e depois a voz de Konan, a mulher de Itachi.

– Adivinha quem está aqui ? - minha mãe perguntou para a pequena que esticou um pouco o pescoço para parar seus olhos em mim.

– Tio Sasuke - ela gritou outra vez.

– Minha pequena - abri os braços para recebe-la e enche-la de beijos. Eu não gostava muito de crianças, mas minha sobrinha era exceção, era muito fofa e eu a amava muito, então para que filhos agora?

* * *

**Autora**: Então, o que acharam ? Está bom ou paro ? Comentem por favor é importante saber o que estão achando. Favoritem, recomendem e tal haha e Obrigada a quem comentou :)

Até a próxima!


End file.
